


It's the same color as your eyes

by merty_chan11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Introspettivo, M/M, Malinconico, SHEITH - Freeform, Violet Evergarden AU, Voltron, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: [Sheith] [Violet Evergarden AU][...]-È dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi.Voltò il capo verso di lui, e fu in quel momento che Shiro si sentì come se lo avessero appena pugnalato.Lo percepì dal modo in cui le sue labbra si erano mosse prima che concludesse la frase. Non era stato un gesto meccanico, quello. Non aveva visto la sua bocca pronunciare le parole come se fosse fatta di cemento, quasi non gli fosse permesso nemmeno di dialogare in maniera comune. C’era stato un qualcosa di umano in quei suoni, e Shiro non poteva ignorarlo. Ma sopratutto, non poteva ignorare ciò che aveva visto negli occhi dell’altro.Era come nei suoi sogni. Erano come nei suoi sogni.[...]





	It's the same color as your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> N.d.A.  
> Volevo inserire qui le note dell'autore per fare delle piccole premesse. Come già scritto nell'anteprima, questa fanfiction è una Violet Evergarden AU. La prima parte della storia è totalmente inventata e ho voluto inserire l'oc di Ryou come fratello di Shiro. La seconda parte è invece tratta dall'episodio otto, anche se molte cose differiscono dalla puntata originale (eccezion fatta per i dialoghi che sono stati riportati in maniera abbastanza fedele.)  
> Spero che la one-shot possa piacervi, era da tempo che avevo in mente questo AU e ho finalmente avuto il tempo di scriverlo^^  
> Buona lettura!  
> Merty
> 
>  
> 
> Personaggi:
> 
> Violet Evergarden: Keith  
> Gilbert Bougainvillea: Shiro  
> Dietfried Bougainvillea: Ryou (OC)
> 
> Pubblicata anche su Efp

[It’s the same color as your eyes](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3787527&i=1)

 

 

_This indescribable emotion welling inside_

_Scares me to the bone_

 

 

-Vuoi portarlo alla festa del ringraziamento?-

Il viso di Ryou era impassibile come se portasse una maschera. Non si scompose di fronte alle sue parole. Non uno sbuffo infastidito o un’occhiataccia scagliata come ammonimento per intimargli di non proseguire. Chiunque non avesse un’approfondita conoscenza di suo fratello avrebbe affermato che stesse semplicemente esaminando con cura le carte che teneva in mano, scocciato per quell’inutile interruzione. Ma non Shiro. Sapeva che, in realtà, l’altro non lo stesse degnando di uno sguardo per non aprire di nuovo la discussione su quell’argomento.

-Penso che Keith se lo sia guadagnato- era diventata una specie di verità irremovibile, quella, come una roccia incastonata nel letto di un fiume. Con voce sicura, Shiro doveva sempre rimarcare che Keith meritasse una ricompensa, più di chiunque altro nell’esercito. Anche più di lui. 

Per settimane aveva continuo a ripetere quella frase con insistenza, come se Ryou fosse uno scoglio e lui l’onda che, imperterrita, si infrangeva senza sosta su di esso per levigarlo. Era questo il suo obbiettivo. Levigarlo, farlo cedere così da cambiare la sua opinione in merito a colui che non doveva essere trattato come un’arma, ma come una persona.

Notò solo in un secondo momento le mappe dispiegate sull’ampia scrivania del fratello. Shiro le conosceva a memoria. La sua mente ormai aveva registrato ogni confine, ogni presidio, ma non si era ancora abituata a come gli schieramenti erano stati invertiti. L’impero Galra stava perdendo. Shiro ricordava quanto fossero lugubri le prime riunioni, quanto l’umore diventasse sempre più nero man mano che i segnaposto dell’Impero venivano disposti sulla mappa per fare il punto della situazione. All’epoca, era impensabile perfino contarli. Ma la situazione era cambiata, e la guerra stava volgendo a loro favore.  Ben presto sarebbe giunta la pace. Mancavano pochi presidi ormai da debellare, ed era ormai opinione comune che i soldati dell’esercito meritassero di svagarsi un po’. E tra questi vi era Keith, che aveva dato il maggiore contributo in tutto le battaglie in cui aveva preso parte. Senza di lui avrebbero già perso tempo addietro, e ognuno lo sapeva. Anche Ryou.

Suo fratello distolse finalmente il viso dai documenti, sollevando un sopracciglio in sua direzione.

-Quella cosa ha un nome, adesso?- chiese, il tono di voce che ricordava una miccia pronta a esplodere. La stanza pareva essere impregnata di polvere da sparo, e Shiro fu certo di essere la fiamma che avrebbe fatto saltare tutto in aria.

-Mi pare di averi già spiegato che sarebbe più producente affibbiargli un nome piuttosto che relegarlo ad una categoria di oggetti- cominciò a dire, ma fu costretto a fermarsi perché l’attenzione di suo fratello era stata rivolta nuovamente sulle carte che aveva in mano. Shiro sospirò con stanchezza. Non poteva accadere. Non per l’ennesima volta, non sullo stesso argomento. Sapeva di avere poche possibilità di vittoria in un dibattito contro lui. L’esito delle loro discussioni non aveva mai mostrato cenni di cambiamento sin da quando erano piccoli, e, probabilmente, avrebbero continuato a procedere su quella linea. La sua gentilezza non poteva battere la testardaggine dell’altro, e, se unita ai suoi modi bruschi, era per Shiro già partita persa. Ma Ryou non era l’unico della famiglia ad aver ereditato la caparbietà del loro stesso padre.

-Keith ha ottenuto dei risultati eccellenti nelle ultime battaglie- spiegò con assoluta sincerità -Ha perfino superato gli ufficiali di grado più alto. Non avremo potuto vincere tante battaglie se non fosse stato per-

-Quella cosa è stata creata per non avere un’anima e tu la tratti come se fosse una persona qualsiasi- tagliò corto suo fratello. Shiro poté percepire sulla propria pelle la rabbia celata dietro quelle parole. Era come con i mostri sotto il letto di cui lui aveva sempre avuto il terrore da bambino. Non importava quanto sicura potesse essere la sua stanza; Shiro sapeva che loro erano lì, in agguato, sempre pronti a balzare su di lui con le loro fauci. E, di conseguenza, non poteva fare a meno di rimanere all’erta.

Ryou poggiò le carte sulla scrivania in maniera perfetta, congiungendo le mani sotto il mento. Chiuse gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, erano puntati su di lui. Sua madre scherzava sempre sul fatto che, per quanto simile, il loro sguardo fosse differente. Shiro aveva le iridi più simili al colore della luna, calme e gentili. Ryou, d’altro canto, era puro acciaio, pronto a trafiggerti in qualsiasi situazione. 

-Non ti fa ribrezzo, il modo in cui uccide?- cominciò, e Shiro percepì tutto l’autocontrollo che Ryou stava mettendo in quella conversazione. Avrebbe voluto gridare, ne era certo. Avrebbe voluto urlare come facevano sempre quando toccavano quel tasto, eppure sembrava che in quel momento stesse cercando di giocare un altro dei suoi assi. L’ennesimo, perché sembrava che Ryou ne possedesse sempre cento in più rispetto a quelli del mazzo di carte.

-Hai visto il modo in cui i suoi occhi non riflettono nulla? Hai visto la sua impassibilità nell’essere ricoperto di sangue nemico dalla testa ai piedi?

Shiro avrebbe voluto rispondere di no. Avrebbe voluto negare con tutto sé stesso che Keith non era così. Che, come tutti, anche lui aveva i suoi incubi da combattere, e comportarsi da indifferente era solo il suo metodo per non impazzire, per sentire meno il peso della morte. Della guerra. Delle sue vittime. Di tutto il sangue che le sue mani avevano versato.

Ma non era vero. Non sarebbe stato leale mentire in quel modo, sopratutto a sé stesso. Shiro aveva visto il modo in cui Keith uccideva. L’aveva visto correre come il vento non appena impartiva il suo comando, l’aveva visto scagliarsi sulla sua preda per poi sgozzarla senza esitazione. Non si fermava mai. Mai di fronte alla paura negli occhi della sua vittima. Mai davanti ai volti spaventati che richiedevano pietà. 

Keith uccideva e basta perché glielo si ordinava. Keith uccideva e basta perché era una macchina, programmata per vincere la guerra, e non aveva altri scopi.

Shiro lo vedeva anche nei suoi sogni. Vedeva Keith correre e correre e uccidere senza tregua, e i suoi occhi viola, che avrebbero dovuto essere colmi d’orrore, erano calmi come il mare in una giornata di bonaccia. Erano vuoti, freddi. Immobili.

-Come fai anche solo a pensare che ci sia del buono, in lui? Non esiterebbe a sgozzarti se fosse stato mandato dall’esercito nemico.

Era vero anche questo. Se l’altra fazione avesse mantenuto l’arma, Shiro sarebbe già morto. Ucciso in un bagno di sangue, con l’immagine di quegli occhi d’ametista che l’avrebbe accompagnato fino alla tomba. Chissà se avrebbe avuto modo di pensare a quanto fossero belli, prima di esalare l’ultimo respiro. Chissà se avrebbe trovato ingiusto, morire in quel modo, per mano di qualcuno che non aveva nemmeno un cuore come il suo.

Troppe domande a cui mai sarebbe stata data una risposta. Troppe ipotesi che mai avrebbero potuto essere verificate. Shiro non era una persona che faceva affidamento sui se della vita. Contava solo il presente. Contava che Keith era nel loro esercito, e contava che lui, in qualche modo, poteva riportare a galla quell’umanità che era stata soppressa. Perché doveva esserci, o Keith avrebbe soltanto ucciso e ucciso fino a quando non sarebbe stato ammazzato a sua volta. Perché, quando si fermava a osservare i fiori sul campo e li trattava come se fossero di un valore inestimabile, Shiro recuperava speranza. Ecco perché dovevano andare a quella festa.

-Anche noi uccidiamo, Ryou- rispose con calma. Riuscì a continuare prima che suo fratello potesse interromperlo -Anche noi uccidiamo per un ordine dall’alto. Siamo tutti delle macchine in questa guerra, emozioni o meno.

Gli occhi di Ryou erano ancora più freddi, accesi soltanto dalla rabbia. Ma, anche se solo per un secondo, Shiro fu convinto di aver visto un guizzo nel suo sguardo, una strana luce che in quell’istante stonava con l’atmosfera che si era creata. Compassione. E preoccupazione.

-Fai quello che ti pare- dichiarò infine, tornando alle sue carte. Shiro rimase in attesa per qualche secondo, anche se non era rimasto più nulla da fare.

Avrebbero sempre avuto opinioni contrastanti, in merito a quell’argomento. Mai d’accordo, come due fiumi che, invece di ritrovarsi alla foce dello stesso mare, cambiavano irrimediabilmente corso.

Almeno aveva ottenuto il permesso. Shiro porse i suoi saluti e si avviò verso la porta. Prima di uscire, però, suo fratello parlò per un’ultima volta. Il suo tono di voce lo sorprese. Era stranamente dolce, e triste.

-Ti stai innamorando della persona sbagliata, Takashi.

Shiro non si voltò, ma rimase immobile per qualche secondo. 

No, era impossibile. Non era innamorato di lui. Ci teneva e basta. Eppure, una parte di lui negava quella spiegazione. Una parte del suo cuore sapeva che le cose stavano in quel modo, o un affetto simile non avrebbe avuto ragione di esserci. E i suoi sogni non avrebbero mai trovato posto, nella sua mente, durante la notte. Buffo come potesse innamorarsi proprio di chi, invece, era stato creato null’altro che per uccidere. Per non provare alcun sentimento.

Ma era la guerra, e non era il momento per fantasticare su storie d’amore che mai si sarebbero avverate.

Shiro uscì dall’ufficio del fratello senza proferir parola.

 

 

C’era musica, nelle strade. Canzoni di altri tempi, appartenenti ad un’epoca che, tanti anni prima, era tramontata per lasciar spazio a quella che loro stavano vivendo giorno dopo giorno. Erano canzoni che sapevano di pace, di giorni tranquilli trascorsi a rincorrere le foglie che si perdevano nella brezza di primavera. Canzoni che narravano di tanti amori nati sotto un cielo stellato, scritte per chi ancora credeva nelle fiabe.

Shiro osservava la gente camminare davanti a loro. Sui volti su cui posava lo sguardo erano presenti soltanto sorrisi e occhi di chi la speranza l’aveva ritrovata dopo tanto tempo. Forse era nata alla vista di un fiore scampato al massacro delle bombe. Forse da una lettera di un marito o di un figlio lontano che dichiarava di stare bene e che affermava, con gioia che traspariva dalle lettere traballanti per il pianto, che presto sarebbe tornato a casa. Forse c’era anche per chi l’esercito l’aveva dovuto lasciare a causa di una ferita insanabile e che stava imparando a vivere una seconda volta. Come un fiore che sopravvive all’inverno e si schiude allo sciogliersi della neve e ritrovava una bellezza perduta in sé stesso.

Shiro fece scivolare il suo sguardo su Keith che, come lui, teneva puntati i suoi grandi occhi viola sui passanti. Erano immobili, come sempre. Come quando parlava, o come quando osservava i fiori. Come quando scendeva sul campo di battaglia come l’angelo della morte stesso e spegneva vite fino a quando non gli si ordinava di fermarsi.

Ad una prima occhiata Keith sembrava semplicemente un “ _pulcino troppo cresciuto.”_ Era questo il soprannome che i suoi compagni d’arme gli avevano affibbiato. Era nato principalmente a causa dei suoi capelli, Shiro lo sapeva. Erano forse l’unica sua caratteristica ribelle in quel corpo creato per rispondere solo ai comandi, l’unica che non soccombeva nemmeno alle minacce di pettini e spazzole. I suoi capelli erano sempre in disordine, perennemente arruffati come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto. Un pulcino, per l’appunto. Shiro sospettava avesse quel soprannome anche per la sua apparenza.

Keith doveva avere al massimo ventun anni secondo i rapporti che suo fratello gli aveva mostrato. Era sicuramente il membro più giovane della sua brigata, eppure, se non fosse stato per quegli occhi così assenti, sarebbe potuto essere facilmente scambiato per un adolescente. Il suo viso era dolce, in qualche modo, e la sua statura poco pronunciata non faceva che confermare quell’immagine. C’erano muscoli però, sotto quella divisa che calzava troppo grande per lui. Shiro lo sapeva. Li aveva visti quando Keith era stato ferito gravemente e i medici avevano dovuto ricucire una ferita sul fianco destro. Anche quella volta, Keith aveva continuato ad uccidere fino a quando non gli avevano ordinato di smettere. Soltanto in quel momento si era accasciato a terra, esangue, con un pugnale rimasto conficcato nel luogo in cui ora c’era una cicatrice.

Non si era messo in ordine per quella sera. Aveva i capelli più arruffati del solito. La divisa era sporca di polvere, forse a causa di qualche esercitazione dell’ultimo minuto, e le ginocchia riportavano graffi e piccoli tagli che avevano assunto un colore malsano. Anche quelli sul collo, che continuavano sotto la sua giacca, erano della stessa esatta sfumatura. Shiro cercò di guardare altrove, ma quei segni erano lì, impressi nella sua mente. Probabilmente, se non si fosse scordato di ordinargli di farsi medicare, Keith non si sarebbe presentato in quello stato. Era strano, come anche per cose così normali lui necessitasse degli ordini. Come se fosse davvero solo e soltanto un’arma pronta a essere sfoderata per il suo scopo per poi essere inserita nel fodero quando quello scopo era asservito. 

-È la festa del Ringraziamento, questa- pronunciò, sperando che l’altro fosse stato rapito dalla musica e dall’atmosfera felice. Keith non sembrò scomporsi. Girò leggermente il capo per rivolgergli un’occhiata e tornò ad osservare la folla, lasciando che i suoi occhi si perdessero tra quello spettacolo di colori.

Shiro rimase in silenzio per un po’, perso tra i suoi ricordi carichi di nostalgia. Lasciò che la sua mente ripercorresse quello stesso giorno di tanti anni prima, quando lui aveva seguito suo fratello con curiosità durante il suo appuntamento con la sua nuova fidanzata.

Ricordava l’atmosfera di allora. L’aria era più leggera, le persone più allegre. Tutti ridevano e danzavano nella piazza, alternando i consueti balli di coppia a quelli di gruppo. Questi ultimi li aveva amati sin da bambino. Erano più movimentati e gioiosi, e ricchi di colori che nei balli di coppia non coglievi perché troppo distratto dalle persone in sé che dai loro movimenti. 

Ricordava le rise che riempivano il borgo, risa di persone che, probabilmente, oggi si erano spente. Ricordava il profumo del pane e dei dolci che venivano esposti nelle bancarelle a cielo aperto, insieme ai gioielli e ai cimeli di antiche casate che oramai erano estinte. Ricordava quanto fosse bello, quel giorno, quando l’ombra della guerra non aveva ancora oscurato tutta quella luce.

-Per cosa ringraziano, maggiore?

Shiro si voltò verso Keith che aveva ripreso a guardarlo. Se non fosse stato per quella domanda, avrebbe presumibilmente pensato che l’altro non provasse ancora nulla. Invece, volle credere che quel quesito fosse stato posto per pura curiosità. Non perché magari non comprendesse il motivo di fondo. Pura e e genuina curiosità.

-Perché la propria famiglia sta bene, o forse per un raccolto andato a buon fine- cominciò a spiegare, guardando l’altro con dolcezza.

-O magari perché il proprio lavoro sta dando i suoi frutti. O forse perché la guerra sta finendo…

Le parole di suo fratello scelsero quell’esatto istante per risuonare nella sua mente, e Shiro non fu in grado di aggiungere altro.

 _“Ti stai innamorando della persona sbagliata, Takashi.”_ Non voleva dar loro troppo peso. Non voleva credere che tutto quell’affetto fosse destinato a non far sbocciare nulla. Ma anche sperare che Keith stesse cambiando era stupido. E lo sapeva. Il suo cuore lo sapeva.

Eppure, c’erano giorni in cui gli sembrava che il ragazzo stesse mostrando segnali di emozioni che forse non aveva mai nemmeno provato e che stava sperimentando per la prima volta nella sua vita. Ed era in quegli stessi giorni in cui la verità lo colpiva al viso con la stessa intensità di uno schiaffo. Giorni in cui Keith continuava a rispondere agli ordini senza mai mostrarsi contrariato. Giorni in cui non si fermava nemmeno a guardare i fiori sul campo dell’accademia.

-…grazie a te- pronunciò in un sussurro, lasciando che il suo sguardo corresse sulle persone che avevano iniziato a librarsi nella piazza accompagnate dalla musica. Risa e cori esplosero in quel momento, mentre i vestiti delle dame si libravano al vento insieme ai petali che venivano lanciati in loro onore. Era come quella volta, quando anche suo fratello aveva preso parte alle stesse danze insieme alla compagna che aveva lasciato un vuoto nella sua vita. L’unica differenza era che, tempo fa, i colori erano più vari. Adesso, gli uomini erano in guerra. Ed era come se, anche lì, in quel ballo che doveva risultare armonioso, mancasse qualcosa.

-Grazie a me?- chiese Keith, che per tutto quel tempo non aveva smesso di guardarlo. Shiro fu costretto a voltarsi e a fissare a sua volta quegli occhi che richiedevano una spiegazione.

-Sì, Keith. Grazie a te- fece lui, sentendo che le risa e la musica si facevano via via sempre più lontane. Era come se fossero in una bolla, adesso, dove le canzoni le chiacchiere che vi erano in sottofondo erano state sostituite dai rumori della guerra. Spari, esplosioni. Il sibilo metallico dei coltelli che si scontravano nel freddo della notte, in una lotta all’ultimo respiro.

-Sai, è usanza di questo giorno regalare qualcosa alle persone che vorresti ringraziare.

Era come se Shiro si trovasse lì solo in parte. Era bloccato in tre dimensioni in contemporanea. 

Nella prima, la guerra non c’era. C’era soltanto il sé stesso da adolescente che spiava il fratello maggiore, mentre questo portava la sua promessa sposa a mangiare e le porgeva dei doni. 

Nella seconda, esisteva unicamente il conflitto. Sentiva le bombe esplodere in lontananza, il fischio delle pallottole che saettavano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. L’odore del sangue e della polvere da sparo impregnavano ogni cosa, e lui udiva soltanto urla. Ovunque si voltasse vi erano le grida dei disperati che erano stati mandati al macello per una causa che mai avrebbero compreso appieno. Disperati come lui. Come tutti. 

Vedeva Keith in riva al lago, sporco di sangue dalla testa ai piedi, con soltanto fiamme che lambivano il cielo a fargli da sfondo. Lo vedeva accasciarsi al suolo per le troppe ferite, e la sua gola bruciava per il grido che aveva emesso nel tentativo di chiamarlo.

Nella terza, si trovava poggiato su quel muro insieme a Keith che mai spostava il suo sguardo da lui.

-Keith…- sussurrò, stringendo la sua giacca così forte che poté sentire le unghie affondare nel braccio. 

-C’è qualcosa che vorresti?

L’altro inclinò la testa di lato, ripetendo la sua domanda con espressione vuota.

-Qualcosa che vorrei?

-Sì- Shiro cercò di non farci troppo caso. Era abituato, a quell’indifferenza. O almeno, era ciò di cui si era convinto. Sapeva quanto gli facesse male non sentire nulla dietro quelle parole, non percepire alcun calore. Era come farsi tanti piccoli tagli con la carta, giorno dopo giorno. Prima o poi, i segni sarebbero stati talmente troppi dal sembrare un’unica, grande ferita. Doveva però continuare a provare, a mostrargli il mondo da un’altra prospettiva. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato.

-Chiedi qualsiasi cosa.

-Lo farò. Se questo è un ordine, lo far-

-Non è un ordine- tagliò corto Shiro, senza però lasciare che la rabbia si intromettesse in quella frase. C’era più stanchezza, nella sua voce. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto cedere, abbracciare le parole di suo fratello come verità assoluta e fare pace con sé stesso. Keith era un’arma, e non importava quanto calore le si mostrasse: non avrebbe cambiato nulla. L’unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto scaldarsi era uccidendo chi doveva, saggiando il sangue di quell’ennesima vittima che non avrebbe più avuto un volto nella sua memoria.

Ma l’altra parte di lui, quella che gli si era affezionato, quella che provava qualcosa di cui sì, sapeva l’esistenza ma che non aveva ancora pienamente compreso, non voleva. Anche se questo significava continuare a vedere il proprio cuore spezzato da una persona che mai avrebbe potuto ricambiare.

-Voglio dimostrarti la mia gratitudine. Combatti sempre così coraggiosamente…- ma non fu il viso dell’altro quello su cui si focalizzò. Di nuovo, Shiro non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi sulle cicatrici, sui tagli che Keith aveva lasciato sulla sua pelle senza prendersene la minima cura. Avrebbe voluto farlo lui in quello stesso istante. Tornare a casa, prendere i bendaggi e spalmare gli unguenti con cura, con una delicatezza che nemmeno i dottori possedevano. Ma Keith avrebbe chiesto il perché di tutta quella premura, e Shiro non avrebbe avuto la forza di rispondere, di spiegare le sue motivazioni mentre quello sguardo più immobile del ghiaccio stesso non si staccava da lui. Non avrebbe retto.

Scosse la testa, esortando l’altro a seguirlo tra le vie illuminate della città. 

Sin dal primo giorno, suo fratello aveva paragonato Keith ad un cagnolino.

_“Ti segue ovunque tu vada, ascolta solo i tuoi ordini. Sono certo che apprezzerebbe anche le bastonate, a questo punto.”_

Shiro aveva contratto il viso in un’espressione di sdegno a quel suggerimento. Non avrebbe mai colpito un membro della sua brigata. Men che meno che Keith. Eppure, per il resto non poteva fare altro che concordare. Il ragazzo era quanto più vicino ad un cane di quanto l’uomo potesse mai essere. Chissà quali parametri avevano preso in considerazione quando avevano deciso di creare un’arma del genere.

Lealtà. Velocità. Obbedienza assoluta.

Sicuramente, le tre caratteristiche di Keith che più spiccavano.

-Maggiore- Shiro venne attirato dalla voce dell’altro. Si voltò e vide Keith poco più indietro rispetto a lui. Sembrava così fragile in una situazione simile. Così umano. 

-Cosa dovrebbe desiderare un ragazzo della mia età?

Shiro vide puntati su di sé i suoi grandi occhi viola, l’unico punto fermo in mezzo alla calca delle persone che apparivano tremolanti come la fiamma di una candela. Era quasi innaturale, il modo in cui sembravano ipnotizzarlo. Era come se Keith possedesse l’intero cosmo dentro le sue iridi. Tutto l’universo a portata di mano. Era così che Shiro si sentiva, quando era accanto a lui. Padrone di un mondo che non avrebbe mai pensato di necessitare.

-Un accessorio- gli rispose, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulle bancarelle -Magari un paio di gemelli per una camicia. O una spilla. Dipende.

-Capito. Allora voglio dei gemelli o una spilla.

Era conscio di non poter permettersi il lusso di prendere quella risposta in maniera diversa, di cogliere luci e ombre quasi stesse osservando il disegno dei raggi del sole tra i rami di una foresta. Quella frase era pura terra esposta al cielo. Sempre illuminata allo stesso modo. Ed era esattamente così che doveva essere. Keith non parlava usando frasi dai significati nascosti. Eppure, Shiro non poté fare a meno di incurvare le labbra in un sorriso. Non importava quanto il suo cervello tentasse di avvertirlo che no, non c’era assolutamente nulla di diverso nel ragazzo, perché il suo cuore avrebbe sempre preso il sopravvento, ponendo fede come mai aveva fatto prima in quell’arma che per lui era soltanto una persona. 

Ripresero a camminare, in silenzio, mentre le risa della folla e la musica racchiudevano Shiro nella loro bolla. Era come una ninna nanna, una promessa contenente sicurezza e felicità a cui lui avrebbe voluto credere. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi a quel canto ricco di gioia, assopendosi come un bambino tra le braccia della madre, e pensare che la guerra era conclusa. Niente più battaglie, esplosioni o spari. Non ci sarebbe più stato bisogno di impugnare un fucile per mirare verso coloro che avevano la divisa di una sfumatura diversa. Non sarebbe più stato necessario trasportare i corpi dei compagni caduti sul campo verso una sepoltura che mai avrebbe reso giustizia alle loro gesta.

Ci sarebbe stata soltanto la luce, soltanto le risa. Shiro aveva visto la guerra, ed era stanco. Aveva visto il sangue, udito le urla soffocate dalle esplosioni, e il fuoco. Ma soprattutto, aveva visto la paura dipinta negli occhi dei suoi compagni, e delle persone che uccideva per preservare la sua vita, ormai scalpita nelle loro anime quasi fosse una cicatrice che avrebbe per sempre sanguinato. Voleva soltanto che tutto finisse.

C’era un sogno che spesso ricorreva durante le sue notti. Era come una gabbia dorata dalla quale doveva fuggire la mattina, il suo castello di cristallo che gli aveva fatto considerare nuove possibilità che giorni prima mai avrebbe pensato. Gli aveva fatto capire che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto prendere una casa in riva al mare, e svegliarsi la mattina con il profumo dei fiori che entrava dalla finestra, trasportato dal vento con dolcezza. Nel sogno, avrebbe dato sfogo a tutte le sue passioni che la guerra aveva soppresso. Avrebbe avuto la sua biblioteca personale. Avrebbe imparato finalmente a cucinare. Gli era sempre piaciuto farlo, anche se non era mai risultato particolarmente bravo. Adorava fare i dolci, ma spesso suo fratello rideva di lui perché uscivano bruciacchiati. Avrebbe avuto tanto tempo per passeggiare vicino all’acqua, e avrebbe amato ogni singolo momento. C’era soltanto lui, in quel sogno. E Keith. 

Era da tempo che non riusciva ad immaginare un domani senza di lui. Keith era sempre presente nei suoi piani futuri. Sia durante la notte che il giorno, Keith occupava i suoi pensieri in ogni momento. Lo vedeva accanto a lui, la mattina, quando si svegliava, il viso illuminato dai raggi che incorniciavano il suo volto in quella che gli era apparsa come la visione più angelica che avesse mai pensato. Sua madre era sempre stata una donna di fede, ma mai e poi mai Shiro aveva visto qualcosa di simile in tutti i dipinti che teneva nel suo salotto. Keith era completamente su un altro livello. 

Le sue ciglia sfioravano sempre le guance, quando dormiva. Shiro avrebbe voluto baciarle ogni volta. Avrebbe iniziato da lì, in quella pelle che si tingeva dello stesso rosso delle ciliegie, spostandosi sulle palpebre e infine sulle labbra, soffici come se fosse su un letto di rose. Lo guardava svegliarsi, nei suoi sogni, strabuzzare gli occhi per la troppa luce e aprirli in piccoli e veloci battiti di ciglia. Erano bellissimi, i suoi occhi. Ancora più belli di quanto non fossero nella realtà. Sembravano contenere qualsiasi emozione dell’universo. Sempre in movimento, mai statici. E Keith sorrideva sempre nei suoi sogni.

Shiro sentiva il suo cuore sobbalzare ogni volta, ma non sapeva se questo accadesse soltanto nella sua mente o anche nella realtà. Il sorriso di Keith era meraviglioso. Era così sincero, così puro, che Shiro poteva vedere la luce da quella piccola curva. Pareva essere in grado di dipanare qualsiasi oscurità lo attanagliasse. E la guerra sembrava sempre così lontana, quando Keith gli sorrideva. Ma nella realtà non accadeva mai. Shiro non si svegliava mai al suo fianco, non poteva mai sentire il suo profumo, non poteva mai baciarlo e sussultare ogni volta che il suo nome si formava sulle labbra dell’altro, in una maniera così intima che Shiro avrebbe dato tutto pur di sentirglielo pronunciare anche solo una volta. Non c’erano emozioni quando Keith lo chiamava. Soltanto la sua solita, fredda voce dietro suoni che appartenevano più ad un titolo. Nei suoi sogni, invece, quella voce carica di tutto ciò che mancava ora.

Lo amava. Ryou aveva ragione. Si era innamorato, e il sapore di quel sentimento era così dolce che avrebbe voluto affogare in quel mare privo di spiagge sicure. Ma tutto in lui voleva rifiutare quella verità.

Shiro si ritrovò fermo in mezzo alla via, intento a osservare da una parte all’altra per vedere dove Keith si fosse fermato. Non era più dietro di lui. Era rimasto così assorto nei suoi pensieri, così preso da quegli occhi viola che mai l’avrebbero guardato nel modo in cui lui sperava, che l’aveva perso di vista.

Il suo sguardo continuò a correre da una parte all’altra della strada, mettendo a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. La musica l’aveva lasciato stordito. Come se si fosse ubriacato, le note della canzone erano scivolate calde e rassicuranti lungo la sua gola, infondendo nel suo corpo la vana speranza di un’illusione che al solo tocco di una mente lucida si sarebbe sgretolata tra le sue dita.

Trovò Keith poco più indietro, fermo di fronte a quella che sembrava una bancarella ricca di gioielli. Dal punto in cui si era fermato, Shiro poteva vedere esposte centinaia di collane dai mille colori, ognuna che risplendeva al tocco delle luci della città.

-Qualcosa non va?- chiese, voltandosi appena.

-Ho visto i tuoi occhi- Keith rispose, e Shiro seguì il corso del suo sguardo per capire cosa avesse attirato la sua attenzione. Ma da quella distanza non poté vederlo. Keith stava osservando un oggetto poggiato su una scatola ai suoi piedi, e c’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui lo stava facendo. Sembrava che tutto il suo corpo fosse rimasto paralizzato per la sorpresa, piegato su sé stesso nel tentativo di avvicinarsi il più possibile al gioiello che lo aveva attirato al punto da costringerlo a interrompere la camminata. Ma era impensabile. Keith non era stato creato per provare emozioni come la paura o la sorpresa. Aveva sempre avuto una postura ordinata. Sempre.

Prima che Shiro potesse effettivamente avvicinarsi per comprendere meglio la situazione, Keith parlò di nuovo.

-È dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi.

Voltò il capo verso di lui, e fu in quel momento che Shiro si sentì come se lo avessero appena pugnalato.

Lo percepì dal modo in cui le sue labbra si erano mosse prima che concludesse la frase. Non era stato un gesto meccanico, quello. Non aveva visto la sua bocca pronunciare le parole come se fosse fatta di cemento, quasi non gli fosse permesso nemmeno di dialogare in maniera comune. C’era stato un qualcosa di umano in quei suoni, e Shiro non poteva ignorarlo. Ma sopratutto, non poteva ignorare ciò che aveva visto negli occhi dell’altro.

Era come nei suoi sogni. Erano come nei suoi sogni. 

Era esattamente in quel modo in cui lui li aveva immaginati. Carichi di emozioni. Mai statici, soltanto più ipnotici. Era come se l’universo di Keith non fosse più bloccato tra le sabbie del tempo ma avesse cominciato a muoversi, e Shiro con esso. Erano così belli che gli toglievano il fiato.

Era durato tutto più di un solo istante, e Shiro sapeva che doveva essere felice. Provare un po’ di gioia, almeno. Era tutto ciò per cui aveva sperato fino a quel momento, sin da quando il sogno di quella gabbia dorata aveva iniziato a mostrarsi a lui ogni notte. Keith aveva avuto una reazione che provava che ci fosse qualcosa di umano, sotto quella corazza perfetta, e lui avrebbe dovuto sentire un minimo di speranza. Speranza che ci fosse una possibilità, un qualche futuro in cui entrambi erano insieme e si svegliavano in quella casa di fronte al lago tra mille sorridevano.

Eppure, il suo sguardo gli aveva procurato soltanto più sofferenza di quanta potesse immaginare. Perché Shiro aveva visto qualcosa, in quella nube di emozioni, che aveva distrutto il suo cuore. Era bastato un guizzo, soltanto uno per fargli comprendere che, molto probabilmente, Keith ricambiava in parte ciò che lui sentiva. Che era tutto reale. E che sarebbero stati schiacciati entrambi sotto il peso della guerra.

Shiro si rese cono in quel momento quanto il beneficio del dubbio fosse stato confortante. Sapere che comunque Keith non soffriva quanto lui per un amore che mai avrebbe pensato sarebbe stato corrisposto era stato…gratificante. L’aveva reso felice. L’aveva reso felice perché Keith non avrebbe mai vissuto con la paura di perderlo in battaglia, di dover rinunciare a lui. Keith non avrebbe mai visto il suo sogno sparire nel fumo.

Ma adesso tutto era differente. Che fosse semplice ammirazione? Forse. Ma c’era. E Shiro poteva avvertire la morte bussare già alla loro porta, pronta a strappare qualsiasi progresso avessero compiuto. Pronta a far sparire nuovamente ogni singola emozione.

Keith indirizzò il suo sguardo verso l’oggetto, e i suoi occhi sembrarono improvvisamente addolcirsi, per riempirsi pochi istanti dopo di quelle che parevano lacrime. 

-Quando l’ho vista, ho sentito qualcosa- Keith si portò una mano al petto, e strinse con forza la sua divisa. C’era dolore, nella sua voce, una sofferenza mista a confusione che Shiro non aveva mai sentito. Era davvero possibile che un corpo programmato per essere un’arma senza alcuna umanità potesse suonare addolorato? O confuso?

-Ma non so cosa sia…come si chiama?- chiese in un lamento, senza mai staccare gli occhi da ciò che si trovava ai suoi piedi.

-Quello che sento, ha un nome? Come si chiama?

Shiro avrebbe voluto dargli la risposta. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo tra le sue braccia come il giorno in cui suo fratello l’aveva portato in casa loro, sporco di fango e polvere e pieno di graffi, tenendolo al sicuro da ciò che l’avrebbe ferito più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Da una pallottola o da una pugnalata si poteva guarire. Ma non da un cuore spezzato.

Shiro fece per muoversi, ma si bloccò non appena vide che la persona che gestiva la bancarella si era avvicinata a Keith con un ampio sorriso. Era una donna sulla quarantina che non spiccava in altezza, ma aveva due braccia che avrebbero potuto sollevare il mondo intero senza alcun problema. Una vedova, Shiro si ritrovò a pensare. Una vedova che aveva preso in mano le redini della sua vita e si era data d fare per colmare un vuoto incolmabile.

La donna fece scorrere il suo sguardo da Keith a ciò che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. I suoi occhi erano ricchi di vita, costantemente in movimento e pronti a fiutare il prossimo affare. Un netto contrasto con quelli di Keith, immobili e freddi e incapaci di provare alcuna gioia dal primo giorno in cui li aveva aperti.

-Che ne pensi? È una bella spilla vero?

-B-bella?

Di nuovo, Shiro non riuscì a muoversi. Non era certo la prima volta che Keith imparava una parola nuova. Ma non esitava. Non incespicava tra i suoni come un bambino che aveva iniziato a muovere i primi passi. In genere, Keith ripeteva la parola in maniera corretta non appena la udiva, chiedendone il significato. Era stato creato per questo. Per capire, per domandare e per eseguire gli ordini sfruttando ciò che aveva a disposizione. Eppure, stavolta fu diverso. Era come se…come se quella parola l’avesse colpito nel profondo. Come se dietro quelle poche lettere ci fosse in realtà molto di più e Keith avesse iniziato a comprendere che dietro le parole non c’erano soltanto suoni privi di nulla, ma un mondo intero che lui doveva ancora scoprire. Un abisso nel quale avrebbe potuto solo precipitare perché troppe erano le verità celate dietro le lettere.

-Sì- la donna gli mostrò un gran sorriso. Prese in mano la spilla e ripeté la parola bella. Keith strabuzzò gli occhi in una maniera che sembrava quasi buffa.

-È come se dicessi carina?

-Esatto, hanno più o meno lo stesso significato. Però sai, quando una cosa è bella vuol dire che è molto più che carina.

Adesso che la donna aveva sollevato la spilla, Shiro poté vedere di cosa si trattasse. Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi all’improvviso fino a bloccarsi. Tutto diventò immobile. La musica e le risa scomparvero.

C’erano soltanto lui e Keith, e quella frase che risuonava nella sua mente come rintocchi di un orologio.

_“È dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi.”_

La spilla era sicuramente pregiata. Poteva già notare da lì il prezioso materiale che la costituiva, materiale che rifletteva la luce come se fosse uno specchio. Era contornata d’oro, ricca di chissà quali intricati disegni, e al centro svettava una pietra ovale che pareva provenire dalla luna stessa.

Shiro non seppe cosa pensare. Non fu in grado di formulare alcun pensiero concreto. Tutta quella situazione gli sembrava un incubo e un sogno insieme.

Si rese conto per la prima volta di essere stato tremendamente egoista, in tutte quelle settimane, a pensare di voler dare a Keith quell’umanità di cui l’avevano privato. Aveva voluto tenerlo con sé, aveva desiderato infondere nella sua anima un fuoco che non si sarebbe manifestato solo nel campo di battaglia, bruciandolo, ma che l’avrebbe riscaldato in ogni situazione della vita.

Adesso, voleva solo tornare indietro. Voleva riavvolgere il tempo per dimenticarsi della sua sofferenza, del suo smarrimento marchiato a fuoco nel suo sguardo. Probabilmente c’erano sempre stati, nascosto sotto l’indifferenza come se fossero dietro un velo.

Si era sentito sporco, marcio fino al midollo per essersi abbandonato a quel desiderio colmo di luce dorata dove entrambi erano felici.

Era stato soltanto un sogno, e il mondo avrebbe promesso a entrambi null’altro che dolore.

-Allora, la compri?- chiese la signora senza mai abbandonare il suo sorriso.

Fu in quel momento che Shiro riuscì finalmente a muoversi. Il suo corpo pareva essersi disconnesso dalla sua mente, dal suo cuore. Come se avesse capito che quella era una situazione dalla quale voleva fuggire il prima possibile per poi tornare nel suo mondo dorato, fatto di sorrisi e profumo del mare e di due grandi occhioni viola che lo osservavano con tutto ciò riconducibile all’amore a cui Shiro potesse pensare.

-Ti piace questa? Vuoi comprarla?

-Sì- Keith rispose. Non c’era alcun tremito di esitazione nel suo tono di voce. Era come se fosse tornato ad essere sempre lo stesso, contraddistinto da quella nota meccanico che Shiro aveva voluto eliminare. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, era come se non ci fosse più.

La commerciante lo guardò con un sorriso ancora più grande, spostando lo sguardo da Shiro a Keith per poi tornare su di lui. A Shiro non piaceva la strana luce che aveva visto nei suoi occhi. Era stato un lampo, durato meno di un battito di ciglia, ma era bastato a Shiro per capire. Capire che quella donna sapeva ciò che il suo cuore aveva cercato di urlare alla sua mente una verità che, come un bambino che si rifiuta di credere che il suo giocattolo preferito è andato perduto, continuava a negare.

Aveva bisogno di fuggire. Uscire quella sera era stata una pessima idea. Le danze e i canti parevano ora un rituale per ascendere all’inferno stesso, un luogo in cui sarebbe stato divorato dal demone più pericoloso di tutti: la paura. Paura di concludere ciò che aveva iniziato, di raccogliere i risultati. Paura di essere corrisposto da quell’amore che aveva tanto desiderato e che ora si stava dimostrando più letale di un veleno.

Shiro non si curò nemmeno di salutare la commerciante. Non era da lui, comportarsi a quel modo. Ma voleva andarsene. La luce aveva iniziato a fare male, e anche il suo sogno candido pareva ora essersi trasformato nell’esplosione di una stella.

Keith era dietro di lui e fissava la spilla con intensità, come se si trovasse davanti alla cosa più preziosa che le sue mani avessero mai tenuto. Suo fratello avrebbe riso, di fronte ad una scena simile. Avrebbe preso Keith a calci, se avesse potuto. Keith, che dava più valore ad uno stupido oggetto che alle vite che spegneva sul campo di battaglia. Keith, le cui mani erano così piccole, così soffici, e che mai esitavano quando dovevano recidere il filo della vita.

La musica pareva essere diventata più forte, le luci attorno a lui più intense. Le risate non aveva più l’armonia che Shiro aveva intravisto poco prima. Erano più sguaiate, più disordinate. Come tutto. Tutto il mondo aveva perso l’equilibrio che l’aveva contraddistinto fino a pochi minuti prima, e Shiro si chiese se era davvero questo ciò che le persone definivano amore. Se significava per davvero vedere il proprio mondo capovolto, le proprie paure farsi spazio per sopprimere la gioia, perché in tempo di guerra un amore perduto uccideva più di una pallottola conficcata nel cranio.

-Sei sicuro che non volevi una spilla dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi?

Sulle sue labbra premevano altre parole, ma il suo corpo l’aveva tradito come pochi attimi prima. Non era stato in grado di formulare quella domanda di fronte alla commerciante, e adesso, davanti a tutto il suo mondo che continuava a precipitare, Shiro credette che fosse doveroso porla. Doveva rimediare, almeno in parte, al danno irreparabile che aveva creato senza nemmeno essersene reso conto. Forse tutto sarebbe andato in maniera diversa, se Keith avesse optato per una spilla con un’altra pietra. Un’ametista, magari. Shiro le aveva sempre amate, e quei gioielli erano gli unici in grado di emulare i colori degli occhi dell’altro. Ma non interamente. Era certo che un colore così bello non potesse essere duplicato, nemmeno con la forza della perfetta natura.

-Sì, questa era la più bella- Keith rispose, e si voltò verso di lui. Shiro sperò che il suo dolore non fosse palpabile. Suo fratello lo considerava da sempre un libro aperto, incapace di mentire o di fingere.

 _“Se vuoi fare strada nell’esercito”_ gli diceva, ripetendo le fredde parole di suo padre _“Allora dovrai imparare a nasconderti.”_

All’epoca, non aveva capito cosa volesse dire. E non aveva capito perché quelle parole provenissero proprio da Ryou, lui che, tra tutti, faceva sempre trasparire la sua rabbia.

Aveva imparato, con lo scorrere degli anni che quel messaggio era più una metafora mirata ad insegnargli a celare le sue emozioni. Dietro l’indifferenza o il tono da comando, Shiro doveva essere impassibile. La gentilezza era riservata soltanto ai momenti di pace, quelli in cui si poteva ancora far perdere una risata tra le pieghe del vento. Ma di fronte ai soldati, e a Keith, l’arma più pericolosa dell’esercito stesso, la durezza era necessaria. 

Eppure, Shiro era sempre stato debole, con lui. Sin dal primo giorno. C’era stato qualcosa in quel ragazzo che aveva demolito anni e anni di pratica tanto sudati per compiacere ad un padre che ora non c’era più e che aveva lasciato in eredità soltanto la disciplina.

C’era qualcosa, nel modo in cui stringeva la spilla al petto come per proteggerla, a cui Shiro non poteva resistere. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, se soltanto il suo corpo stesse soffrendo per tutte le macerie del suo piccolo mondo perfetto che erano appena crollate sulle sue spalle. Aveva creduto di poter reggere l’universo intero, appena entrato nell’esercito. Come Atlante impegnato a sostenere la volta celeste. Ma ora, tutto si stava riducendo in pezzi.

-Non conoscevo la parola, quindi non l’avevo mai detta- Keith si voltò ulteriormente per poter essere di fronte a lui. Shiro vide i suoi occhi viola puntati contro di lui. Fu come se stessero scavando a fondo della sua anima per svelare chissà quale segreto. Si chiese se Keith fosse davvero in grado di compiere un qualcosa di simile. E si chiese se sarebbe stato deluso, o felice, o ancora più confuso di quanto non fosse già una volta trovato ciò che Shiro nascondeva nel più profondo dei suoi pensieri. Avrebbe visto anche lui la sua stessa paura?

Magari sarebbero corsi via. Avrebbero abbandonato l’esercito, e la guerra, e sarebbero fuggiti in quella prigione dorata che Shiro tentava di afferrare ogni notte, senza alcun risultato. Perché tutto si riduceva in una cortina di fumo non appena le sue dita sfioravano il sogno.

-Ma ho pensato che i tuoi occhi fossero belli sin dal primo momento in cui li ho visti.

Se Shiro avrebbe potuto rompersi, spezzarsi in mille frammenti e dissolversi al vento in preda al dolore, l’avrebbe fatto in quel preciso istante. Nei suoi sogni, Keith gli rivolgeva quelle esatte parole. Nei suoi sogni, il nome dell’altro veniva pronunciato dalle sue labbra alla pari di una preghiera, in un sussurro, come solo i desideri si invocano alla luce delle stelle cadenti.

Ma non era così che avrebbe voluto che accadesse. Non al buio, sotto il fuoco morente di risate che presto sarebbero state lavate via con il sangue. Non all’aria fredda dell’inverno che incombeva e che seppelliva sotto i primi fiocchi di neve i colori dell’autunno.

-Maggiore?

Shiro si mosse in avanti, offrendo la sua mano.

-Potrei avere la spilla?

Keith gliela consegnò senza alcuna indecisione. Shiro la prese e si chinò per potergliela sistemare al di sotto del colletto della divisa. Le sue mani, sempre così ferme e sicure, adesso tremavano avvolte dall’incertezza. Era un gesto così semplice, quello di posizionare una spilla. Eppure, in quel momento non lo fu. Shiro non riusciva a controllare le sue mani che incespicavano in continuazione, trasformando quel gesto che doveva essere veloce e preciso in uno più lento e goffo. Poteva avvertire su di sé lo sguardo dell’altro, la dolcezza mista a tristezza che le sue iridi emanavano, ma non volle sollevare troppo il capo per annegare totalmente in essi. Non volle sollevare il capo nemmeno dopo aver concluso quell’operazione, perché troppo era il timore che Keith potesse vedere le lacrime che non era riuscito a scacciare.

-Grazie- gli rispose Keith, e Shiro continuò a tenere i suoi occhi puntati sulla strada. Perché, perché doveva concludersi così? Perché sentiva già la falce della morte puntata alla sua gola? Perché aveva condannato entrambi alla sofferenza per quello che doveva essere una manifestazione di pura gentilezza?

-Grazie- ripeté di nuovo Keith, e a Shiro parve ci fosse più decisione stavolta, rimasta impressa nel suo tono come un timbro sulla carta.

Perché non potevano essere felici e basta?

Shiro non ebbe il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. Era sempre stata una sua caratteristica innata, quella di desiderare di fare del bene. Una volontà espressa sin dall’infanzia, una giustizia per cui lui voleva battersi anche se questo doveva significare perire tra atroci dolori. Sua madre sorrideva sempre, quando anche da piccolo accorreva sempre alla difesa dei più deboli.

_“Takashi, sei un angelo.”_

Shiro credeva per davvero di poterci riuscire. L’aveva creduto perché l’aveva letto negli sguardi delle persone che lo ringraziavano silenziosamente, o tra le lacrime o le risa. L’aveva creduto perché era sempre rimasto ad assistere ai risultati del suo operato. Non importava se fossero conoscenti o semplici sconosciuti; Shiro desiderava sempre il meglio per chiunque incrociasse il suo cammino. Keith era soltanto l’ennesimo dei volti anonimi che aveva incontrato durante la sua vita. Doveva essere uno di quei volti. E invece, Shiro si era affezionato. E non aveva fatto i conti con ciò che veniva dopo. Si era spinto troppo oltre, e non riusciva a provare null’altro se non gioia mista a terrore alla sua sola vista. Con Keith, Shiro aveva iniziato a scoprire il significato della felicità, dell’amore. E mai prima di quella sera aveva pensato alle conseguenze. La sua mente non si era fermata a considerare ciò che stava inciso sull’altra faccia della medaglia. Aveva ignorato, forse inconsciamente, che tutto questo avrebbe portato anche tristezza. E dolore. Un senso di sconfitta verso un destino che pareva sempre più avverso, che ti costringeva a corrucciare lo sguardo come quando lo volgevi oltre la finestra e scorgevi le nuvole cariche di tempesta profilarsi all’orizzonte, pronte a rovinare una bella giornata di sole.

Era stato ingannato dalla sua stessa bontà, come sovente era accaduto. Stava correndo troppo? Forse. Eppure, i segnali c’erano. Suo fratello l’aveva avvertito. Il sorriso della commerciante era inequivocabile. E lui, ormai, sapeva.

Tutto ciò che poteva fare ora, pensò mentre si incamminavano verso gli alloggi, passi pesanti contro le fredde strade di pietra, era sperare di non aver condannato Keith a provare quello stesso sentimento per cui molti non riuscivano più a volgere lo sguardo al sole, rinunciando alla vita. Quella stessa morsa che attanagliava il cuore e lo strangolava fino a lasciarlo senza fiato, buttato in un angolo come un giocattolo dimenticato.

Quella stessa emozione per cui Shiro stesso non sarebbe più stato in grado di risollevarsi: il dolore di una perdita.


End file.
